1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement on a light emitting diode structure, more particularly one, which includes a light shade made of either of glass and quartz; the light shade has a fluorescent powder layer on a top thereof to increase light emitting efficiency, and a reflecting etched layer on lateral wall portions thereof to help to increase brightness.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Simple single-color bulbs were used as the light-producing devices of lamps in early days, which have several drawbacks, e.g. having long reaction time and short service life, consuming too much power, and getting hot rapidly. And, a different-color lampshade has to be positioned around such a conventional single-color bulb in order to change the color of light from the lamp. However, the lampshade will reduce brightness of light from the lamp.
Because light emitting diodes (LED) have many advantages over conventional bulbs, e.g. consuming much less power, and having longer service life, better durability, higher resistance to shock, smaller size, and much shorter reaction time, they are gradually taking the place of bulbs as the light-emitting devices of various lamps such as traffic lights, flashlights, ornamental lamps, and taillights and brake lights of cars. In addition, light emitting diodes won't produce heat when emitting light.
The above light emitting diodes include a circuit base board printed with a pattern of electrodes, light-emitting bodies fitted on the circuit base board, a hollow reflecting frame part enclosing the light-emitting bodies, a light shade, and vents formed on at least one of the circuit base board, the hollow reflecting frame part, and the light shade; the light shade is positioned above the light-emitting bodies, and fitted on the hollow reflecting frame part with an air layer existing between the light-emitting bodies and it; the hollow reflecting frame part has reflecting inner sides for reflecting light produced by the light-emitting bodies, which are around a cone-shaped hollowness of the hollow reflecting frame part. In addition, the cone-shaped hollowness of the hollow reflecting frame part becomes gradually bigger towards an upper end thereof.
However, the above light emitting diodes have the following drawbacks:
1. The light shades are made of a mixture of fluorescent powder and epoxy resin, which has been already shaped into cakes. And, the cakes are heated and molded with a mold so as to produce the light shades. It is highly possible for the fluorescent powder not to be uniformly distributed over the light shades, thus causing reduction to brightness and light-emitting efficiency of the light emitting diodes.
2. Because the light shades are made of a mixture of fluorescent powder and epoxy resin, which is prone to yellow, the light emitting diodes are prone to age with their light getting weaker.